Nada más que polvo y sombras
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: "...frágiles como el cristal y mortíferos como el veneno más letal; sonrisas vacías y corazones rotos, lágrimas embotelladas y heridas sin cicatrizar. Víctimas y verdugos. Un "tú", un "yo" y un "ellos". Serpientes orgullosas". Esta recopilación pertenece a la V, VI y VII Edición de La Copa de las Casas del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. scorpius malfoy - una compra peculiar

**COMIENZO DE LA QUINTA EDICIÓN DE "LA COPA DE LAS CASAS 2017 -2018"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Y obtuvo el tercer lugar, con cincuenta puntos para Slytherin. Salazar se sintió orgulloso.(?

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **Variables sorteadas** : guantes protectores.

 **Lector beta:** _Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter_. ¡Muchas gracias, Bell!

* * *

 **una compra peculiar**

 **[scorpius malfoy]**

Scorpius recorrió con la mirada las variopintas tiendas y puestos que había a lo largo del Callejón Diagon, sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Su padre había prometido comprarle unos guantes protectores nuevos, los suyos estaban bastante desgastados, aunque no había terminado de entender su necesidad de hacerlo en _esa_ tienda.

Tienda que no terminaban de ubicar.

—Scorpius, ¿por qué no Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch? Estoy seguro…

—No.

—Como quieras. —Suspiró resignado, preguntándose por qué había accedido tan rápido a semejante locura—. Acabemos cuanto antes.

—¿Iremos a por un helado después?

—Nos reuniremos con mamá en la librería. —Le recordó en tono comedido y, cuando le pareció ver una mirada airada, colocó una mano protectora en su hombro.

A Scorpius eso no le hizo gracia, pero lo dejó estar. Era una tontería hacerle notar que se había dado cuenta o que le parecía injusto que la gente los tratara mal sin conocerlos. ¿No tenían un mínimo de educación?

Deslizó su mano hasta la de su padre y entrelazó sus dedos juntos.

Su padre le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Y él se sintió satisfecho.

…

Se quedó anonadado nada más ver Sortilegios Weasley y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería por dentro. Su padre no compartía su pensamiento, porque fruncía el ceño, disgustado.

O preocupado, a saber.

—¡Vamos! —Lo arrastró hasta el interior, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión—. Por allí. ¡No! Es por ahí.

Por unos minutos, no prestó atención a nada que no fuesen los estantes repletos de _cosas_. ¡Había de todo!

—Los guantes. —Miró en la dirección que le marcaba—. Sigo sin verle la gracia a comprarlos aquí.

Scorpius los miró como si no fueran importantes y se decantó por unos con doble refuerzo. Su padre sí que leyó la información pertinente, asegurándose de que no estaba comprando un objeto de broma.

—¡Al! ¡Rose! —gritó, y corrió hasta el mostrador, casi tropezando con un maniquí móvil—. ¡Estáis aquí!

Se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigos. Rose protestó y se escabulló como pudo, dejando que Scorpius aplastase a Albus todo lo que quisiera.

Draco, un poco más apartado, sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que su hijo quería unos guantes de _esa_ tienda, porque era allí donde encontraría a sus amigos, ¿y para qué, en el nombre de Merlín, le había contado tal patraña?

No importaba.

—¿Guantes con luces cegadoras?

—Sí, ¿a qué son geniales?

Sí que importaba.

 **fin.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _En este primer mini reto, me ha tocado escribir sobre un personaje de mi Casa, la magnífica Casa Slytherin, y los moderadores me han sorteado una variante, bien podría haber sido un objeto, como es el caso, o una mascota. ¡Y esto es lo que ha salido! ¡Deseadme suerte!_

 _Y, antes de marcharme, necesito decir una cosa (no sería una digna serpiente si no lo hiciera): ¡Slytherin, este año, se llevará la Copa!_

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	2. tracey davis - una compra desastrosa

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 399.

 **Variables sorteadas** : libros de texto.

* * *

 **una compra desastrosa**

 **[tracey davis]**

Tracey revisó la lista de libros con el ceño fruncido; no es que estuviera en contra de las lecturas obligatorias, o de los manuales que usaría ese año, es que no le parecía bien comprarlos de segunda mano, ¿qué necesidad había si económicamente podía permitirse cualquier cosa?

No tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó su amiga, Lily, de repente—. El Ministerio ha habilitado dos locales…

—Ya lo sé. No es eso —suspiró resignada y guardó el pergamino en el interior de su túnica—. Es que no quiero comprar _esos_ libros.

Lily asintió de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada.

Tracey se mordió el labio inferior y miró, sin ningún reparo, a su alrededor; los estragos de la guerra estaban presentes por todas partes, la mayoría de las tiendas seguían cerradas y muchas, aunque le doliera solo pensarlo, nunca más abrirían sus puertas.

Ese era el motivo por el que tenía que comprar los libros a través de una organización no lucrativa del Ministerio, porque el dinero recaudado serviría para facilitar las reformas en el Callejón Diagon.

Tracey había hablado con su padre al respecto, ¿por qué no donar una cantidad significativa de galeones y así poder acceder a libros de calidad?

No le había respondido.

—Será mejor que vayamos yendo. —Lily le sonrió comprensiva, como si supiera exactamente cuánto le costaba hacer esto—. ¿Qué optativas has elegido?

Tracey soltó una risita seca.

—Todos debemos cursar Estudios Muggles —le recordó, mientras se dirigían hacia una de las tiendas—; la mitad de las lecturas están relacionadas con esa asignatura.

Lily, que estudiaría desde casa e iría a examinarse de los ÉXTASIS a Beauxbatons en junio, se quedó estupefacta. En otras circunstancias, Tracey se habría reído de la cara de boba que se le había quedado a la pelirroja.

—Eso no es justo.

—Nada lo es.

Estuvieron casi dos horas haciendo cola, aguantando miraditas nada disimuladas y escuchando fragmentos de diferentes conversaciones, hasta que les llegó su turno; Tracey entregó la lista y recibió un atajo de libros.

—Quince galeones.

Era un robo.

—Siguiente.

Se alejaron hasta uno de los puntos de aparición disponibles y se desaparecieron; no dijeron nada, ni siquiera cuando vieron el estado de tres manuales, simplemente guardaron todo y se tumbaron en la cama, pensando que era temporal, que, en algún momento, todo se calmaría.

Se tomaron de la mano.

—Te echaré de menos.

—Y yo a ti.

 **fin.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Segunda participación en el mini reto de este mes, ¡no sabéis cuanto me ha costado quedarme en el límite de palabras!, no es lo mío, eso es obvio. :(_

 _En esta ocasión, me he decantado por Tracey Davis y Lily Moon, dos integrantes casi desconocidas de la Casa de las Serpientes, vosotros me diréis que os ha parecido._

 _Un beso._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	3. pansy parkinson - tinta invisible

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **Variables sorteadas** : escalofrío.

* * *

 **tinta invisible**

 **[pansy parkinson]**

Las antorchas iluminan y dibujan sombras en la habitación.

Pansy revisa con cuidado las anotaciones emborronadas, buscando algo que pueda dar sentido a esa locura donde se halla envuelta, pero sin encontrar nada que no haya podido ver antes.

Es frustrante.

Le pican los ojos, las letras le bailan y el corazón le late con demasiada fuerza, eclipsando el sonido que hacen sus dedos al tocar el papel o el de la pluma al rasparlo. Sabe que algo está mal, que ese dolor que comienza en su pecho, que se extiende por su cuerpo y anida en su cabeza, no puede ser normal.

No cuando no encuentra explicación.

Está agotada.

Esta guerra silenciosa, que surge en las sombras y se extiende como la pólvora, la está matando.

Deja caer la pluma.

Parpadea, una, dos y varias veces; se le empieza a emborronar la vista. Un dolor agudo se instala en su sien, quebrándola. Y el pergamino, donde lleva toda la tarde anotando, se le resbala de entre los dedos. Asustada, porque lo está y mucho, intenta incorporarse, derribando el tintero y dejando un reguero de líquido negruzco encima de los pergaminos.

Algunas gotas caen sobre su ropa.

Y otras en la alfombra.

Pero no le importa.

Se apoya en la mesa y ejerce tanta presión que los nudillos se le ponen blancos. Cierra los ojos hasta ver pequeñas lucecitas tras los párpados y respira hondo, rogando que no ocurra; _que las sombras no vuelvan._

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Pansy no suplica y no le teme a la oscuridad, a pesar de que es exactamente lo que parece.

 _¿De verdad es solo oscuridad?_

El silencio se quiebra, y Pansy se muerde el labio para retener cualquier sonido que pueda desvelar el terror que la inunda.

Un siseo.

Algo arrastrándose.

—No es real… —susurra, y un **escalofrío** le recorre la espina dorsal, la paraliza, al notar que algo viscoso se enreda entre sus piernas y escala por su cuerpo.

No quiere abrir los ojos.

 _No quiere recordar._

Los cristales de las ventanas se quiebran, las antorchas se apagan y un frío mortífero alcanza su corazón.

Alguien grita.

 _Ella_ grita.

Y la oscuridad se marcha a tiempo, antes de ser descubierta, pero habiendo destrozado un poco más el corazón de esa bruja traidora.

Entre manchas de tinta, cristales rotos y lágrimas no derramadas, yace un mensaje en tinta invisible.

 _«Estás condenada»._

 **fin.**

* * *

Hola, hipotéticos lectores(?.

Empiezo octubre con esta pequeña locura un poco cutre, porque es cutre, yo lo reconozco, así que vosotros también podéis hacerlo. Pero para hacerme un poco feliz, fingiré que ha quedado pasable y lo publicaré. Si lo estáis leyendo, es porque lo he conseguido.

Sí, se me ha ido la cabeza, culpad a la universidad. :(

Pansy está viva, obviamente no la he matado, no iba a aclarar este punto, pero si me voy a atrever a decir que esta escena puede formar parte del universo _El fuego que consume nuestra alma_ , más me vale aclarar que sigue respirando; ahora bien, no puedo decir qué le está pasando.

Esta escena no está ambientada en la segunda guerra mágica, si no diez años después. Si queréis saber más sobre mi proyecto, que está creciendo sin que yo me dé cuenta o pueda hacer algo para impedirlo, id a mi perfil a ver los enlaces de las diferentes historias o pasaos por el de ao3, ahí todo queda más claro.

¿QUÉ HAGO?

Serpientes, siento este tostón que os he echado encima, también me disculpo a regañadientes con leones, águilas y tejones, ahora sí: esto ha acabado. DESEADME SUERTE. O no, como queráis.

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	4. leta lestrange - tinta emborronada

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 399.

 **Variables sorteadas** : pánico.

* * *

 **tinta emborronada**

 **[leta lestrange]**

 _23 de agosto, 1913._

¿Sabes lo que es el miedo?

¿Lo que se siente cuando te encierran en un cuarto para que recapacites sin saber del todo qué has hecho mal?

¿Conoces esa sensación? Es horrible, así que, dime, ¿has vivido una experiencia así alguna vez? Quizá de esta manera puedas entenderme.

¿Sabes entonces lo que es que se olviden de que estás _ahí_? Pasar horas y horas a oscuras, escuchando esa maldita gotera o notando a las ratas paseándose entre tus pies, ¿lo entiendes?

 _Merlín bendito_ , claro que no.

Supongo que no sabrás tampoco lo que es el **pánico**. Sinceramente, no lo supe hasta que lo viví, no puedo culparte.

¿Sabes lo que es perder el control?, ¿arrancarte las uñas hasta sangrar?, ¿desgarrarte la garganta de tanto gritar, aun sabiendo que nadie te escuchará?, ¿que cada lágrima que derrames sea como ácido porque te sientes una debilucha?, ¿golpear la pared hasta abrirte la piel?

Esa es mi definición de pánico.

Imagino que te costará procesarla. Casi puedo verte, leyendo mis palabras emborronadas, por tus lágrimas o por las mías, arrugando tanto el pergamino que en cualquier momento se romperá. O, quizá, esa es la esperanza hablando por mí, esa que creía perdida; seguramente ni te mandaré esta lechuza, como no te he mandado ninguna de las anteriores.

Sigues escribiéndome, ¿por qué lo haces?, no entiendo tu necesidad de malgastar el tiempo con alguien que no ha dudado en romperte el corazón, que no le temblaría la mano al volver a hacerlo. Soy incapaz de apreciar lo que ves en mí, porque algo tiene que haber para que sigas ahí, arrastrándote, buscando que reconozca tu presencia.

¿Es que no lo sabes? Te reconocería en cualquier parte, justo en este instante mientras desgarro el papel con la pluma que me regalaste. Te reconoceré esta noche, oculta bajo las sábanas y diciéndome a mí misma que esto acabará pronto, que algún día sanaré.

Ilusa.

Somos unos ilusos.

Al final, estoy tan ciega como tú. Abre los ojos y olvídame, porque hago daño y lo haré siempre, ¿no recuerdas que te dejé tirado cuando te expulsaron?

¿Sabes quién soy?

 _Por Morgana, ¿para qué te escribo?_

* * *

 _17 de agosto, 1927_

Hoy volví a perder el control.

Creí que encontrarme contigo, oírte o tocarte, no me haría daño. Maldita sea, nunca pensé que una fotografía pudiera destrozarme.

Adiós, Newt.

Esta noche, nos digo adiós.

 **fin.**

* * *

Hola, otra vez.

Esta historia formaría parte del universo de _Terrible & hermosa_, como un intento de entender un poco más como funciona la cabeza de Leta. No estoy excusando su comportamiento y sigo pensando, en mi canon mental al menos, que su amistad con Newt nunca fue sana, para ninguno de los dos. Tal vez esta historia, o intento de historia, no tenga mucho sentido, podéis culparme a mí, al límite de palabras o incluso a Leta y a Newt, pero necesitaba contar esto, o dejar entrever parte de Leta aquí.

Necesito que quede claro que esto es lo que siente Leta en esos momentos, quizá esté exagerando o quizá no.

Por supuesto, esto se puede leer independientemente de mi no-longfic, por si quedaba alguna duda.

Si veis algún error o cualquier cosa, no dudéis en decírmelo.

 _¡Vamos Slytherin!_


	5. blaise zabini - enajenado

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Y obtuvo el cuarto lugar, con veinticinco puntos para Slytherin. Salazar se siente orgulloso(?.

 **Palabras:** 399.

* * *

 **enajenado**

 **[blaise zabini]**

Blaise estaba enamorado del amor.

O el amor de él.

No había día que su corazón no latiera al cruzarse con unos ojos bonitos o un cuerpo de escándalo.

Hoy no era una excepción. Sus amigos habían pasado por diferentes etapas de _cruciatus_ mentales hasta aceptar que debían quererlo incluso con sus insignificantes ataques dignos de un trovador del amor cortés.

O eso creían.

—¡Miradla! —vociferó eufórico—. ¡Admirad su esbelta figura…! ¡Es el amor de mi vida!

—Siéntate —sisearon a la vez Pansy y Draco, totalmente abochornados.

Blaise suspiró extasiado, ignorante del caos que estaba protagonizando, y miró embelesado a la chica de cabellos de oro que le había robado el corazón.

—Me casaré con ella, tendremos niños hermosos y… —Dio un salto y se agarró a la barandilla, como si quisiera traspasar las gradas—. ¡Por las bragas de Merlín!

—¿Y ahora qué?

Blaise no los estaba escuchando. Era imposible que pudiera prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese a ese hombre caído del cielo que ahora sobrevolaba el estadio a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Era un dios griego.

—¡La belleza masculina personificada! —gimió entre lágrimas—. Dios, necesito su nombre porque seguro que está escrito en mi corazón… ¡Piedad!

—Estás desquiciado.

El hombre de sus sueños hizo una pirueta en el aire y se cruzó con la muchacha de cabellos de oro, provocando que Blaise sufriera un microinfarto al comprender que su corazón estaba dividido y que sus amores iban a batirse en duelo por él.

—Pelean por mí.

—En realidad…

—Déjalo, Vin, no está siendo racional.

—Pero…

Blaise compuso poemas de amor, sin ser consciente de cómo la gente no solo les daba miradas contrariadas sino también algún que otro hechizo punzante, que sus amigos desviaban con escudos.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarla con esa bola asquerosa, saco de pulgas!

Vincent y Draco le sujetaron antes de que se cayera, justo cuando Plumpton atrapaba la snitch.

El infierno había acabado.

O no.

—¡La snitch es para los Tornados, pero la victoria la tienen las Arpías! —tronó el comentarista—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Los dos buscadores, el dios griego y la chica de cabellos de oro, volaron hasta las gradas.

—Para ti, bombón. —Roderick le entregó la snitch a Blaise, mientras Anya le besaba con pasión, para la sorpresa del público.

—¡Tenéis mi corazón!

Fue ahí, cuando se despertó.

—¿Qué diablos…?

No iba a volver a comer tanto por la noche.

 **fin.**

* * *

No, no sé qué acaba de pasar aquí ni tengo claro si esta historia cumple con los requisitos. Quiero decir, me explico, he puesto la variable donde tiene que ir (creo), pero no estoy del todo convencida del resultado; de la historia en sí. Supongo que es porque la parodia, habré escrito dos en mi vida, no es lo mío.

*se encoge de hombros*.

¡Hasta la próxima!

PD: la palabra era «buscador».


	6. dorcas meadowes - marcas de carmín

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Y obtuvo el primer lugar, con cien puntos para Slytherin. A Salazar le dio un infarto al enterarse(?.

 **Palabras:** 500\. **¡USANDO EL EXTRA DE 100 PALABRAS!**

 **¡OJO!** El resto consistía en escribir sobre un personaje que no perteneciera a nuestra Casa y sobre el Espejo de Oesed. He elegido a Dorcas que, si no recuerdo mal, no sabemos a dónde fue, pero también que es imposible que Slytherin fuera una opción para un miembro de la Orden, así que opto por Gryffindor, aunque si queréis imaginarla en Hufflepuff o en Ravenclaw, adelante.

* * *

 **marcas de carmín**

 **[dorcas meadowes]**

La sabana corrompida por una mancha de carmín.

Era poético.

O eso habría dicho Alice, con una sonrisa burlona, si hubiera estado allí. Dorcas no pudo hacer nada salvo dibujar una mueca de disgusto y pasar su uña desaliñada, con restos de sangre seca, por encima, como esperando que se esfumara.

No funcionó.

Esa _marca_ estaría ahí para el resto de su vida.

Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que se haría una herida; que el sabor amargo de las lágrimas, que nunca derramaba, se mezclaría con el metálico de la sangre con el que se ahogaba cada jodido día.

Era patética.

Cuando decidió convertirse en agente doble, no había esperado que fuera tan demoledor. Era Dorcas, la chica de sonrisa fácil, de mal carácter y con una respuesta optimista para casi cualquier problema.

No obstante, ahí estaba, en el puto fin del mundo.

Un golpe seco.

—¿Dor? —La puerta se entreabrió. Era Kellan—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Kellan era luz en la oscuridad.

La primera vez que se encontró con su mirada avellana fue al abrir los ojos tras horas inconsciente, entre delirios ininteligibles, por culpa de la magia negra que se apoderaba de su sangre.

Aún recordaba el puñetazo que le dio por invadir su espacio.

—Feliz Navidad.

—¿Qué?

—Es medianoche —explicó y extendió un brazo vacilante en su dirección.

—¿Eso es…? Qué cursi.

Burlarse era fácil.

Kellan sonrió y, sin prestar atención a la varita que Dorcas apretaba con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerse daño, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Toma. —Colocó una cajita en la palma de su mano—. Ábrela.

—¿Es una orden?

Kellan se mordió el labio.

Dorcas soltó la varita, sin apartar sus ojos de los divertidos de Kellan, abrió la caja, desvelando un trozo de papel donde había escrito, con letras casi ilegibles, dos palabras.

 _¿Qué deseas?_

—Mi madre me contaba sobre un espejo que te mostraba aquello que más quisieras en el mundo —susurró —. No tengo un espejo así. Pero te puedo dar esto.

Extrajo del bolsillo un fragmento de cristal.

Su reflejo imperfecto dolía.

—Es una tontería —concluyó frustrado al ver que Dorcas no reaccionaba—. Pero no sé, vi que no lo estabas pasando bien… Solo quería…

Dorcas quiso hechizarlo, pero la marca de carmín le recordó que no eran amigos. Ni siquiera aliados.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué verías?

Hace unos años habría respondido con algo tonto como ser feliz.

En cambio, ahora, solo había una contestación posible.

—Que la _marca_ desaparezca —murmuró, aunque nunca había gritado algo tan alto como en ese instante. Kellan se lamió el labio, le quitó el trozo de cristal de las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—Sí, yo también.

Los dos miraron el carmín en la sábana, ocultos por las sombras de la noche, abrazados por sus propios fantasmas y deseando hasta la saciedad que la marca, junto a la guerra, desapareciera en esa noche que algunos llamarían mágica.

La serpiente siseó contra su piel impura.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

Vaya, mi intención era escribir algo más _bonito_. Pero mientras terminaba un ensayo para la universidad y me probaba los pintalabios que me habían regalado (no al mismo tiempo, aunque habría estado guay), se me ocurrió esta _cosa._ No hay otra forma de definir esta historia tan horrible que se me pasó por la cabeza, lo juro. Es importante aclarar que no pude hacer nada que no fuera dejar que las ideas fluyeran sobre el teclado. Si os sirve de consuelo, que no lo creo, mantengo el final canon de JK, Dorcas morirá a manos de Voldemort, pero no por negarse a unirse a él, sino por ser una traidora con todas las de la ley.

Soy cruel.

Si no lo sabíais todavía, es hora de que os quede claro. Así soy, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Me gusta el drama, incluso en Navidad.

JURO que ha sido TODO UN ALIVIO cuando he recordado que tenía el extra de 100 palabras, solo he tenido que borrar unas ciento y pico palabras. ¿Ha dolido? Como mil _cruciatus._

¡Deseadme suerte!

PD: Kellan es un OC como una CASA DE GRANDE(?

Hasta luego.


	7. james potter - no beberás

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Y obtuvo el tercer lugar, con 50 puntos para Slytherin. Salazar es feliz(?.

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **N/A:** El reto consistía en escribir una escena con un persona borracha o con reseca, debía seleccionar un personaje de cualquier Casa, elegí a James S. Potter, y moderación me sorteaba un requisito _"Un chupetón del que no te acuerdas"_. ¡Y _tachán!_ Esta _cosa_ es lo que salió.

Culpad a la época de exámenes.

Sí, mis exámenes son en enero. MATADME.

* * *

 **no beberás**

 **[james s. potter]**

Iba a explotarle la cabeza.

¿Por qué había bebido tanto? Es que realmente parecía un masoquista de primera.

Intentó moverse. Craso error. En serio, ¿por qué beber hasta perder el sentido? ¿Qué excusa había usado su cabeza esta vez?

Pudo escuchar voces a su alrededor. Al principio, porque su cerebro no daba para tanto, pensó que se trataba de sus compañeros de cuarto, pero ahora que estaba más lúcido, o todo lo que se podía estar en esas condiciones, sabía que no eran ellos.

¿Era esa Tessa? Si lo fuese, ya estaría sintiendo un dolor de huevos impresionante.

¿Dónde estaba? Esperaba que fuese su sala común, no quería ni imaginar la vergüenza que pasaría si abría un ojo y se hallaba en mitad del campo de Quidditch.

—¿Piensas despertarte alguna vez, Potter?

Ese era el chico Malfoy.

Mierda, ¿estaba en Slytherin?

—¿Qué es eso que tiene en el cuello, Al?

Intentó abrir los ojos. El mareo valió la pena para comprobar que no estaba en Slytherin. Ciertamente no era su habitación ni se parecía a Gryffindor.

—¿Es una herida?

—¿Qué va a ser una herida? —bufó alguien. James no podía jurarlo pero creyó que se trataba de Fred—. Es un chupetón.

—Que no, Weasley —bromeó Malfoy—. Es que Potter se ha dado un golpe en el cuello con la forma de los labios de Trueblood.

Todos empezaron a reír. James parpadeó confundido, sabía que si estuviera en sus cabales podría responder con un comentario hiriente pero, al ver que se hallaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, lo único en lo que se permitió pensar fue en su vejiga.

Necesitaba un maldito váter y una poción para la resaca. Quizá podría bañarse en ella si la Sala estaba por la labor.

Entonces sintió que alguien le pateaba las costillas.

—¿Y bien? —Era Tessa, imponente y amenazadora—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

Iba a vomitar.

O a mearse encima.

—Responde.

Oyó risitas.

—¿Me caí? —preguntó tentativo y un poco aterrorizado—. ¿Sinceramente?

—¿Tanto quieres que te patee?

Era un chupetón.

Lo descubrió cuando tuvo la voluntad para arrastrarse al baño sin quedar en ridículo. No sabía quien se lo había hecho. Dudaba que esa noche hubiera podido coquetear con alguien, pero rogaba que así fuese y que no se tratara de un moretón.

Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Y no iba a darle material a sus amigos para que se burlaran.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _PD: Tessa es una OC. :)_

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo mes!_


	8. marlene mckinnon - grito silencioso

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 398.

 **N/A:** El reto consistía en elegir la muerte canon de un personaje y cambiar dicho personaje por otro. Elegí a Marlene, de la que sabemos bien poco, solo que murió junto a su familia, y cambié su destino, parcialmente, para poner a Sirius en su lugar. No ha quedado exactamente como quería, pero esto es mejor que nada. No quiero que me pase como en febrero, uf.

* * *

 **grito silencioso**

 **[marlene mckinnon]**

Marlene observó la escena como si fuera una película muggle de terror. No podía moverse, ni pestañear, solo aferrarse con fuerza a los brazos del sillón mientras intentaba, suplicaba a cualquier deidad que la escuchase, apartar la vista o no derrumbarse ante esa panda de monstruos.

La primera lágrima quemó como el infierno.

Las siguientes se agolparon en su rostro cual grito silencioso en esa obra de arte grotesco.

Sus ojos vidriosos se cruzaron con los decididos de Sirius. Sabía que tenía que gritar, insultarle por atreverse a seguirla, por permanecer allí a pesar de que podría haber escapado con vida, pero no pudo hacer nada salvo desear que ocurriera un milagro.

Sirius no iba a ganar esta batalla. Ninguno de los dos sobreviviría.

— _¡Bombarda!_ —Sirius se lanzó contra el sofá, impidiendo que el golpe le diera de lleno. Marlene se mordió el labio inferior, pero ni el dolor punzante le hizo despertar de su letargo.

Nada lo hacía.

Ni el cuerpo desollado de su padre.

Ni el rostro pálido, surcado por líneas desiguales de sangre, de su madre.

Oh, si los gritos de su hermana pequeña, al recibir la _cruciatus,_ no lo habían conseguido, nada lo haría.

Sirius profirió una retahíla de improperios antes de abalanzarse contra uno de los mortífagos, tal vez el que había hechizado a Marlene, pero lo único que consiguió fue exponerse a los otros dos, que no dudaron ni un segundo en usar las maldiciones más desagradables que conocían. Todo, los gritos, las risas despiadadas, ver a Sirius retorcerse en el suelo, en esa alfombra donde había jugado tantas veces con su hermana cuando eran crías, fue demasiado.

Un hilo de sangre recorrió su rostro magullado.

—Marlene… —Era una súplica, quizá una advertencia—. _Lo siento_.

No.

No podía morir así.

—¡El bocazas está lloriqueando! —canturreó uno de ellos, el que tenía su varita sobre Sirius—. ¿Deberíamos hacer que su putita lo mate?

Quería gritar.

La garganta le dolía.

Sirius mantuvo los ojos abiertos hasta el final.

Marlene sobrevivió unos días más, gracias a la intervención de la Orden. Cuando fue liberada de la _Imperio,_ se abrazó al cuerpo deshecho de Sirius y recorrió su rostro, sucio y ensangrentado, hasta que este murió en sus brazos. Nunca pudo disculparse, ni tampoco decirle que habían sido unos idiotas al pretender que podían ganar esa guerra.

 _Que podían ser felices._

No había un final feliz.

 **fin.**


	9. nymphadora tonks - grito desgarrador

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 400.

* * *

 **grito desgarrador**

 **[nymphadora tonks]**

El caos era absoluto.

Dora escupió al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su boca. Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos desorbitados, incapaz de localizar a Remus entre la marea de cuerpos, sin saber si debería o no estar preocupada. Esquivó una maldición asesina, con más torpeza de la acostumbrada, antes de conjurar un _protego_ sobre un grupo de estudiantes.

Debería de haberse quedado junto a Teddy.

No había terminado de dar un paso cuando sintió que el suelo se removía bajo sus pies. Una carcajada, que se hizo paso por encima de la algarabía de la batalla, la paralizó. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, los tablones cedieron justo a la vez que recibía la primera maldición.

El dolor abrasador la despertó de su letargo. Bellatrix le oprimió el pecho al clavarle su bota. No gritó. No iba a darle esa satisfacción.

—¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, _sobrinita_?

—Púdrete, Lestrange.

Apretó la varita con fuerza, un encantamiento evasivo en la punta de la lengua.

—¡Pagarás por tus palabras, sangre sucia!

Dora irguió su varita.

Todo estalló. Tosió y se arrastró lejos de los tablones, sintiendo que algo desgarraba su costado. Bellatrix no tenía su atención puesta en ella, sino en otra mujer.

—¿¡Cissy!? ¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo!?

—¿Creías que no me enteraría? ¡No vas a levantar tu varita contra mi hijo nunca más! _¡Bombarda máxima!_

— _¡Crucio!_

El enfrentamiento podría haber durado horas. Dora estaba segura de ello, eran dos brujas poderosas, pero Narcissa Malfoy no estaba pensando. Intentó incorporarse, taponar la herida y atacar a Bellatrix para darle una oportunidad.

No pudo.

Bellatrix lanzó varias piedras en dirección a su hermana, permitiéndole ganar unos segundos de ventaja. Dora sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, lo podía sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo, por lo que gritó desesperada.

No sirvió de nada.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Narcissa bajó la varita lentamente. En su rostro, enrojecido por el furor de la batalla y el odio, no había ni una pizca de temor. Iba a morir y no le importaba.

—Nos veremos en el infierno, Bella.

Esa noche, Dora dormiría abrazada a su hijo, con lágrimas silenciosas cubriendo su rostro, sabiendo que había sobrevivido porque el destino así lo había decidido. Pero, antes de que el cansancio pudiera con ella, de permitir que las sombras invadieran sus sueños, le parecería oír a su madre pronunciar el nombre de su hermana.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Sí, he conseguido participar dos veces en el reto de marzo. Increíble. No, en serio, me dije que participaría dos veces, al menos lo intentaría, para compensar el mes de febrero. Me alegra haberlo conseguido, aunque no esté del todo convencida con los resultados. No me malinterpretéis, me gusta lo que he escrito, pero me sabe a poco. Supongo que es mi incapacidad para ser directa o la falta de palabras. Necesito más espacio para ser dramática y angustiosa *se encoge de hombros*.

¿Por qué Narcissa atacaría a su hermana? Está desesperada, solo quiere que la guerra acabe de una vez por todas y, por supuesto, se ha enterado de que Bella ha sido más dura de lo necesario con su hijo, ¿por qué?, no sé, cualquier motivo que se os pase por la cabeza es válido. Si me conocéis un poquito, podéis imaginaros LA RAZÓN de peso en mi cabeza (ejem, drarry :P).

Sobre Andrómeda. Mirad, en mi canon mental, ella y Narcissa solucionan sus diferencias después de la batalla. No inmediatamente, al cabo del tiempo y con muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Era obvio que iba a mencionar el dolor de Andrómeda. Es decir, prácticamente ha perdido a mucha gente querida y ahora viene Narcissa, con sus propios motivos, y salva a su hija. Es mucho que asimilar, imagino.

Como sea, ¡hasta el mes que viene!


	10. dominique weasley - noche oscura

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 399.

 **N/A:** El título hace referencia a un poema de San Juan de la Cruz llamado de la misma forma. Poco o nada tiene que ver con el contenido de la viñeta.

* * *

 **noche oscura del alma**

 **[dominique weasley]**

Dominique Weasley era una persona ambiciosa. Desde que era una niña sabía que si quería algo, lo obtendría. No inmediatamente, pues no siempre sería un helado o un libro nuevo, pero el tiempo haría que todo estuviera en su sitio. Así fue como consiguió visitar el refugio de dragones con su tío Charlie, a pesar de las protestas de su madre, o el corazón de varias chicas en Beauxbaton.

Y así era como había llegado hasta allí. Al corazón del Departamento de Misterios. Solo necesitó engatusar a un becario, no demasiado listo para las responsabilidades que tenía sobre los hombros. Estaba a unos minutos de tener en su poder uno de los tratados más peligrosos del mundo.

Dominique sonrió satisfecha al ver caer el velo de protecciones que rodeaba la vitrina. Con cuidado, intentando no accionar ninguna alarma escondida, extrajo su varita de repuesto, esa que solo utilizaba en _ocasiones especiales_ , y realizó un complicado y extraño dibujo sobre el cristal, que se volvió gelatina.

Se mordió el labio y, con un nuevo hechizo, el tratado estaba sobre sus manos enguantadas. Suspiró, saboreando la oscuridad, densa y empalagosa, la magia negra que _reposaba_ en cada página.

Era intoxicante, y valdría una pasta en el mercado negro.

¿Había algo más perfecto?

 _Sí, que no me pillen._

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando le pareció reconocer la voz de los aurores. Por supuesto, pensó, mientras aseguraba su _glamour_ y su bandolera, tenían que ser _ellos_.

Se llevó la mano al cinto, donde estaba su varita y una _bolsita_ para emergencias.

—¡Alto a la autoridad!

 _Ese era tío Harry, siempre tan considerado…_

—Se acabó el juego…

Y ese su tío Draco, que disparaba antes de preguntar. Dominique ahogó una exclamación al mismo tiempo que se tiraba al suelo para evitar que el rayo le diera directo en el pecho. Sin pensarlo mucho, recuperó la bolsita y soltó el contenido en el aire. Por un instante, menos que eso, le pareció ver una pizca de reconocimiento en la mirada decidida del auror Malfoy. Dominique le saludó burlona, sabiéndose a salvo, antes de activar el traslador, reventando las protecciones del departamento y alterando a todo ser viviente del Ministerio.

Las salidas a lo grande eran lo suyo.

Pronto iría a darle las gracias a su tío George por los polvos de oscuridad instantánea. Un fin de semana trabajando gratis, quizá, nada demasiado llamativo.

 **fin.**

* * *

Hola tras tanto tiempo. :)

No me preguntéis qué se supone que acaba de pasar. Solo diré que ayer por la noche, mientras escribía un relato, se me vino esta idea a la cabeza.

Necesitaba a una **Dominique** con una especie de doble vida: niña modelo durante el día y cazafortunas durante la noche. Alguien que se pasa gran parte de su vida deseando y obteniendo objetos valiosos como peligrosos; con infinitos contactos en los mercados negros y más escurridiza que una serpiente. Ojo, no es mala, solo que su moral no entiende bien y de mal, solo de negocios y adrenalina.

Sí, hay drarry. Diría que implícito, pero es que se me ve a una legua. Tengo tatuado el ship en la frente, qué se le va a hacer. Lo siento muchísimo. Y, ah, casi se me pasa, Draco _no_ ha reconocido a Dominique, recuerdo que estaba bajo un _glamour_ o hechizo desilucionador, pero sí le ha llamado la atención. Y, oh, sí, Harry ha acabado mal parado por hacerse oír antes de que Draco pudiera atrapar al ladrón. Cosas de matrimonio.

¡Deseadme suerte!


	11. daphne greengrass - fin de una época

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Y obtuvo el primer lugar, con cien puntos para Slytherin.

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **N/A:** Esta viñeta está conectada, a su manera, a _Desde las cenizas_ , pero no es obligatorio haber leído esa historia para entender la siguiente. Estamos en octavo año y es la fiesta tras los ÉXTASIS.

* * *

 **fin de una época**

 **[daphne greengrass]**

Daphne frunció el ceño ante la multitud aglomerada en la Sala Común. Astoria le sonrió comprensiva a su lado y le ofreció un vaso de plástico con algo que olía peligrosamente a whiskey barato. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de recriminarle nada a su hermana, porque, en ese momento, el imbécil de Finnigan apareció con su arsenal de bebidas muggles y unos productos Weasley que harían la experiencia más _entretenida_ , alterando así la fiesta.

Daphne solo quería maldecirlos a todos.

—Son unos irresponsables —bufó molesta y, como si acabara de recordar que su hermana no pintaba nada allí y que era su deber protegerla, se volvió—. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es el fin de los ÉXTASIS.

—De los míos, no de los tuyos.

—¡Es una fiesta! —se quejó, jugueteando con la bebida. Daphne se la quitó—. ¡Eh, bestia!

—El toque de queda fue hace diez minutos. Deja, te llevo a las mazmorras.

—Oh, por favor, dormiré en tu cuarto. —Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro—. Mejor en el de Hannah, por si quieres, ya sabes, compartirlo con Theo.

Daphne enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Ni de coña.

—Cascarrabias.

—¿Dónde está Hannah, de todos modos? —Echó un vistazo, por culpa de las luces de colores y de la cantidad de gente, fue incapaz de reconocer a la rubia—. Ahí está Longbottom.

—Eres una exagerada. ¿Quieres que te prometa que no voy a beber ni comer nada de dudosa procedencia? Bien, hecho.

—No puedo estar vigilándote.

—No soy una cría. —Se calló para, inmediatamente después, dar un salto totalmente emocionada—. ¡Draco! ¡Zabini!

Fue ahí cuando supo que sería imposible encerrarla en una habitación.

* * *

Pansy la abrazó y pegó su pecho a su espalda, mientras se balanceaban. Daphne soltó una risita, el alcohol que había consumido empezaba a pasarle factura, y su amiga le sacó la lengua a Blaise. Las luces y los cuerpos sudorosos ya no le parecían tan horribles, pues tenía los sentidos puestos en la colonia y en el calor corporal de la morena.

Era _demasiado_ embriagador.

Pansy susurró contra su piel.

—¿Ves? Somos las reinas de esta jauría.

Una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Eso me hace tu reina, Pans. —Se movió y, sin separarse de su cuerpo, la giró entre sus brazos—. Estoy borracha.

Sus ojos era tan hipnotizadores como sus labios carmesí. Daphne se preguntó vagamente si quería volver a probarlos, como esa tarde hace ya varios meses. Con dedos temblorosos, acarició su mejilla sonrosada.

—Eres…

No pudo terminar la frase. Pansy se inclinó para besarla, pero ella se apartó antes de que ocurriera. La música, el ruido, fue ignorado. Se miraron fijamente. Había un brillo peligroso, como de burla, en los ojos brillantes de Pansy, y Daphne no pudo hacer nada salvo echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Era divertido.

Pansy la abrazó inmediatamente después.

—Voy a echaros de menos —murmuró contra su pelo.

—No vamos a ir a ninguna parte.

 **fin.**

* * *

¡He vuelto!

Era prácticamente imposible que no participara en el reto de junio siendo el cierre de la Copa. Exámenes o no.

Se supone que esto tendría que ser una escena "subida de tono" con la variante "hacer una cobra", así que esto es lo que ha salido. No me convence. A ver, me gusta, pero no me convence de cara a la petición del reto, no sé si me entendéis, pero ya lo he escrito dos veces y no habrá una tercera. :(

¡Deseadme suerte!


	12. draco malfoy - confesiones

**FIN DE LA QUINTA EDICIÓN DE "LA COPA DE LAS CASAS 2017 - 2018"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **N/A:** Lo único que tenéis que saber es que Voldemort no volvió, por lo que Harry y compañía se han criado sin la amenaza de un Señor Oscuro. Es decir, estáis en un WI?.

* * *

 **confesiones de un borracho malhumorado, ¿o era enamorado?**

 **[draco malfoy]**

Draco era la imagen de la aristocracia. Pero, ahora mismo, que estaba borracho y abrazado a la taza del váter, parecía cualquier cosa menos el hijo de una de las familias más adineradas de la comunidad mágica. A Harry eso le hacia gracia. Tanta como ver a su novio —dicho aristócrata— blasfemar incoherencias.

—No pienso beber en la vida… —lloriqueó, con el rostro ladeado y sus ojos, vidriosos, clavados en él.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?

La cara de asco fue respuesta más que suficiente.

—El baño está asqueroso —murmuró, mientras Harry le pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente—. Y hueles fatal.

—¿Yo? —se burló—. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Jódete.

—Anda, ven, déjame sostenerte. —Draco gruñó, pero permitió que Harry le pasara un brazo por la cintura; en el último segundo, lo apartó y volvió a vomitar—. Te tengo.

—Vete a la mierda.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Tiró de la cisterna, cuando estuvo seguro que Draco no tenía nada más que soltar, y usó el mismo paño para limpiarle.

El rubio ni se inmutó, aunque no dudó en dejarse abrazar.

—Está bien. Volvamos a la Torre.

—Merlín, está demasiado lejos.

Era cierto. ¿Por qué se habían escapado en primer lugar? Harry pensó en ir hasta las mazmorras, pero si las fiestas de Gryffindor se iban de las manos, las de Slytherin…, bueno, Harry no quería entrar en el nido de serpientes donde estaría Pansy más que dispuesta a asesinarlo por emborrachar a su mejor amigo.

—Harry…

—Dime, ¿quieres vomitar de nuevo?

—No, imbécil —bufó. Harry alzó una ceja y Draco le pegó un puñetazo en el pecho, sin fuerzas—. Quería decirte que…

—Estás rojo. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

—Eres imbécil del todo.

Los dos se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos.

—Bien, mantente callado, hazme un favor.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cásate conmigo —confesó.

—Todavía hay alcohol en tu sangre. Fantástico.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Me cuesta creerlo cuando has elegido un baño mugriento y los dos olemos a vómito. Mañana, ya si eso, hablamos.

—Pero… ¡No me ignores!

—Que sí, cariño, me casaré contigo. Cuando estés mejor, me lo preguntas de nuevo.

Los ÉXTASIS y el alcohol lo habían dejado exhausto, pero ahí estaba Harry, asegurándose de que nada malo le pasaba. Dudaba que mañana Draco recuerde esa conversación, pero Harry, sí, pues sería imposible olvidar el amor que destilaban sus ojos grises, incluso borracho.

—Te quiero.

 **fin.**

* * *

¡HOLA!

Me uní a la Copa con un _scorbus_ y me despido con _drarry_. Casualidad total. OS LO JURO(?. Bueno, no estoy aquí para divagar, sino para daros las gracias a todas las personitas que habéis estado ahí, leyéndome y dejándome comentarios. No sé si la Copa se la quedará Slytherin, todo es posible, pero lo que sí sé es que me ha encantado estar aquí durante estos meses y ojalá el tiempo me permita unirme el año que viene.

Un beso enorme a todos los participantes y a mis compañeras de Slytherin.

¡Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre, de nuestra parte! (uy, esto es de los _juegos del hambre_ , fallo mío).


	13. albus potter - a la playa se ha dicho

**COMIENZO DE LA SEXTA EDICIÓN DE "LA COPA DE LAS CASAS 2018 -2019"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **N/A** : El reto consiste en escribir sobre las vacaciones de verano de un personaje de nuestra Casa. No me termina de convencer el resulto, así que os lo dejo a vuestra elección. :)

* * *

 **a la playa se ha dicho**

 **[albus s. potter]**

Era la primera vez que Albus pisaba una playa, y no sabía cómo describir la sensación de paz que le invadió al verse rodeado de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas. Por una vez, se sintió bien consigo mismo, pudo permitirse olvidar sus problemas y centrarse en disfrutar de ese fin de semana, el último que le quedaba antes de volver a clase, sin temor a escuchar a sus padres peleando por una tontería.

Era libre, aunque solo fuera por un rato. Se deshizo de las sandalias y la camiseta, pese a las advertencias que Victoire le había dado en el coche, y junto a un Scorpius con una cantidad que rozaba lo excesivo de protección solar, se echaron a correr, bien agarrados de las manos, con el grito de «quien llegue el último es estiércol de dragón».

Por supuesto, alcanzaron el mar al mismo tiempo.

...

Teddy frunció el ceño. El marcador cambió a favor del equipo de Al y Scorpius, aunque su novia era la mejor en ese estúpido juego muggle. Alguien allí estaba haciendo trampas.

—Eh, mocosos, tiempo muerto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué? —protestaron al unísono, Victoire ocultó una sonrisa detrás del balón.

—¿Quién de los dos ha hechizado el marcador? —Albus le miró como si fuera idiota y Scorpius arrugó la nariz confundido—. No pongáis esas caritas, no funcionan conmigo, ¿me explicáis por qué vais ganando con una diferencia de veinte puntazos?

—Porque somos buenos —respondió Albus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Teddy abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces se percató de que Victoire estaba a nada de caerse de culo de tanto reírse. Se le daba fatal mentir, o hacer una travesura, porque siempre la pillaban.

—¡Vic!

...

Atardecía cuando un cangrejo se topó en el camino de su dedo. Albus no recordaba haber gritado tanto en su vida. Teddy vino corriendo a socorrerle, mientras Victoire buscaba el botiquín. El crustáceo se fue tan campante, un poco indignado por el espectáculo que habían montado. Teddy parecía a punto de echar la pota. Scorpius, el mejor de todos, le abrazó fuerte cuando su prima le hizo las curas pertinentes.

—¡Hecho! ¡Como nuevo! —dijo Victoire en tono cantarín, pero ni así consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

Horas después, en el interior de sus tiendas de campaña, cuando ya todos descansaban, Albus se acercó a su amigo, quien fingía dormir hecho un ovillo.

—No pienso pisar una playa nunca más.

Scorpius se rio bajito.

 **fin.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _No me puedo creer que esté de vuelta después de tanto tiempo. En la Copa anterior, comencé septiembre de la mano de Scorpius Malfoy, ahora es el turno de Albus Potter. Esta historia no sigue el canon, en parte sí, para qué negarlo, pero podéis hacer oídos sordos a TCC. No existe para mí, hay muy pocas cosas salvables en esa realidad alternativa. Ya podéis imaginar lo que para mí es "salvable". ¡Bueno, que me enrollo! Aquí tenemos a Albus yendo por primera vez a la playa y no saliendo muy bien parado de ella, todavía le queda un día entero para cambiar de opinión, ¿o creéis que se quedará en la tienda leyendo? Os lo dejo a vuestra elección._

 _Espero que la historia os haya gustado, ¡deseando estoy de leer vuestras opiniones y respectivas historias, si participáis! No me puedo marchar sin decir que este año la Copa será nuestra. Las serpientes nunca nos rendimos. Por nada en el mundo._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	14. theodore nott - una sonrisa efímera

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Y obtuvo el primer lugar, con cien puntos para Slytherin. ¿Veis eso? Salazar está orgulloso.

 **Palabras:** 400.

* * *

 **una sonrisa efímera**

 **[theodore nott]**

En la seguridad de su habitación, Theo se hizo un ovillo y dejó que las lágrimas, esas que había retenido durante el funeral, salieran sin restricciones. Su padre decía, no siempre de buenos modos, que «llorar era cosa de niñas», así que intentaba mantenerse estoico y con la cabeza bien alta, a veces se permitía una mueca para ocultar su necesidad de sonreír, llorar o reír, pero nada más. Era un Nott, las emociones estaban prohibidas.

Tan sumido estaba en su pena que no notó que había alguien más allí hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Theo se revolvió furioso, con el rostro húmedo y el corazón desbocado, pero la voz de Blaise, suave y preocupada, le tranquilizó más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, abrazó a su amigo y hundió el rostro en su pecho. A Blaise no parecía molestarle que él llorara sobre su camisa o le aplastara contra la alfombra.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró su amigo mientras lo mecía con calma—. Estoy aquí.

Unos minutos después, aunque bien podrían haber sido horas, Theo se incorporó lo suficiente para coincidir con los ojos marrones de Blaise.

—Le he suplicado a tu padre para quedarme esta noche —le confesó Blaise bajito, temiendo que se enfadara. Theo no podría, él era su persona favorita en el mundo—. Anda, vamos al baño, hay que sacarte esta ropa y lavarte un poco. Estás hecho un asco.

Theo sonrió levemente. Blaise, sin pedirle que se quitara de encima, le apartó un rizo negro de la cara y le limpió las lágrimas como pudo. Theo se relajó en su toque, solo un poco, y se preguntó qué pasaría si acortaba las distancias y le besaba. Draco y Pansy lo hacían constantemente y todo seguía igual de bien entre ellos, así que…

—¿Qué pasa? —se apresuró a preguntar Blaise, como si pudiera ver que había algo mal.

—No te enfades —le pidió al borde de las lágrimas; y, antes de que pudiera replicar, le dio un beso casto en los labios.

Blaise parpadeó desconcertado.

—Era mi primer beso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Estás enfadado? —Blaise negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Me ha gustado mucho.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Theo era brillante. Quizás su verano podía salvarse, si olvidaba que ahora no tenía a su madre para protegerle de su padre y los males que acechaban en las sombras.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **notas aclaratorias**

 **1)** El fic está ambientado en el verano antes de comenzar tercero, más concretamente a principios de agosto. Por supuesto, nada de lo aquí narrado es canon, porque, ¡sorpresa!, JK dice lo justo y necesario de los personajes que no están en su foco de atención.

 **2)** Esta historia la he escrito para aquellas personas que en su momento, no hace nada, se preguntaron cómo era posible que un niño de nueve años supiera que era gay en lugar de escandalizarse por el abuso verbal que recibió por parte de sus compañeros, abuso que le llevó al suicidio. ¿En qué mundo de mierda vivimos? En lugar de alegrarse porque el niño se sintiera bien consigo mismo o de escandalizarse por el bullying y el suicidio, optan por llevarse las manos a la cabeza porque un niño sepa que le gustan los chicos. Inaudito.

 **3)** Ahora viene algo más bonito, le dedico esta historia a _Absolución_ (que forma parte de _Nunca quise bailar con nadie_ ), porque sin esa historia ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza imaginar a Theo con alguien más que no fuera Daphne. Que me gusten estos dos juntos es gracias a Nea, así que ¡esta historia va para ti!

* * *

 _¡Vamos, Slytherin, que nosotras podemos!_

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	15. justin finch - una flecha injusta

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Y obtuvo el cuarto lugar, con veinticinco puntos para Slytherin. Nada mal, ¿eh?

 **Palabras:** 400.

* * *

 **una flecha injusta**

 **[justin f** **inch-fletchley** **]**

—¿Justin?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ernie, dando un paso al frente, interponiéndose entre Hannah y el chico, quien mantenía la varita alzada y los miraba como ido—. Te dábamos por… Creí que huirías...

«Pensé que no volvería a verte».

—Estábamos tan preocupados… —intervino Hannah. E ignorando la mirada de advertencia que el mismo Justin le dio, se acercó un par de pasos.

Ernie apretó los puños molesto. Quería terminar con la distancia que los separaba, abrazar a su novio y escapar de ese infierno.

—Tienes que irte —masculló, furioso y aterrorizado a partes iguales. Los Carrow, o los prefectos que estuvieran de guardia, aparecerían pronto, si no se andaban con cuidado—. No estás a salvo aquí. Mandarán a llamar a los de la Comisión y…

«No podré hacer nada para protegerte».

—No me importa —musitó Justin y, para la consternación de Hannah y Ernie, afianzó su agarre en la varita y los miró colérico. A él le pareció ver una chispa de terror en sus ojos castaños—. Lo siento. Tengo que hacerlo. Por mi madre.

Ernie abrió la boca para preguntarle de qué mierda estaba hablando, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Justin atacó sin piedad. Hannah fue la primera en reaccionar, convocando un escudo que cubrió gran parte del pasillo, el cual no duraría mucho, si su amigo continuaba lanzando maleficios. Ernie, en cambio, se quedó paralizado, con el horror distorsionando sus facciones, incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba viendo, porque era imposible.

Justin no estaba haciendo esto. Él no era así.

—¡Justin, detente, por favor! —vociferó una muy desesperada Hannah, quien se había decantado por hechizos defensivos. No quería contraatacar—. ¡Somos nosotros! ¿Qué está mal? Dilo.

Justin negó con la cabeza.

¿Dónde había quedado ese muchacho amable y simpático?, ¿aquel niño dispuesto a tender una mano a quien lo necesitara? ¿Dónde estaba su mejor amigo?

—¡Es la única forma! —gritó desesperado—. _¡Bombarda! ¡Impedimenta!_

—¡No!

Hannah salió volando y los muros, junto a algunos cuadros, se vieron afectados gravemente por el hechizo. Ernie recuperó su varita con manos temblorosas. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, con lágrimas de impotencia y furia ciega en los ojos, apuntó a su novio, preguntándose dónde habían quedado enterrados sus planes de futuro, qué había ocurrido allí afuera para que Justin estuviera así.

«Hemos perdido, ¿verdad?»

Su varita se le resbaló de las manos.

— _¡Confundus! ¡Incarcerous!_

Por el pasillo lleno de escombros, apareció la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **1) El resto consistía en cambiar un rasgo de la personalidad del personaje sorteado por moderación. Justin aparece en el canon como el modelo de hufflepuff, siempre acompañado de Hannah y Ernie, así que yo he optado por darle un poco de maldad dramatizada, es decir, convertirlo en alguien dispuesto a atacar a sus amigos, porque Hannah es mestiza, por petición nada amable de los mortífagos. Como ya he dejado entrever, tiene sus motivos para hacer esto, su "por mi madre" debería haber sido bastante claro. ¿Qué hacía ahí en lugar de estar huyendo? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Ay, eso queda en vuestra imaginación, o quizás en algún momento de mi vida desarrolle esta idea.**

 **2) Por supuesto, esto sería un WI? en toda regla. Justin no consigue escapar y mantener a su familia a salvo, so...**

 **3) Justin y Ernie son canon (a ver, no, pero casi, por favor, no vamos a dejar que esto lo decida Jotaká, ¿verdad). Hannah los quiere con locura y es una _badass_ en toda regla. Mi pobre guerrera, ay, merece mucho amor.**

 **4) Según la wiki inglesa, "Justin" procede del nombre Iustinus, que, a su vez, deriva del latín "justus", que significa justo. Irónico, ¿verdad?**

 **5) Pa' dramática yo, nenas. (?) No me hagáis caso.**

 **¡SERPIENTES, ÁNIMO Y NO VAYÁIS A RENDIROS AHORA!**


	16. lucius malfoy - un acto de buena fe

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 400.

* * *

 **un acto de buena fe**

 **[lucius malfoy]**

Hermione había recibido una lechuza, donde le informaban acerca de un proyecto muy beneficioso. Kingsley había considerado apropiado que diera su opinión, así que había ido a la Sala de Juntas, preguntándose de quién habría sido la idea y por qué no se le había ocurrido antes, mientras intentaba no parecer demasiado ansiosa.

—Es _tan_ obvia —se quejó en voz baja.

Harry, que voluntariamente había sido arrastrado hasta allí, podría haber dicho en voz alta lo que pensaba sobre por qué estaba tan molesta, pero como valoraba su vida, y había visto cómo había acabado el bocazas de Ron, había optado por permanecer en silencio. No obstante, ni él, ni el hipotético retorno de Voldemort con una túnica de la _Hello Kitty_ , podría haber impedido el impacto abismal que supuso para Hermione ver aparecer a Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Quiere que el Ministerio apruebe la apertura de una escuela de iniciación para los nacidos de muggles?, ¿bajo su supervisión? —dijo incrédula, y un tanto mosqueada—. ¿De verdad cree que vamos a aceptar tal despropósito?

Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento y Lucius sonrió. Era un gesto calculado al milímetro, imposible de interpretar. Ahí estaba el hombre que se había escapado de la justicia en las dos guerras y había conseguido mantenerse en las esferas del poder. Pero, si dependía de ella, no sería a costa de los niños.

—En realidad, si me permite la interrupción, quiero una escuela para evitar la exclusión, las amenazas o la pervivencia de cualquier tipo de prejuicio —le explicó con fingida calma, amablemente, mientras le extendía uno de los pergaminos—. Y no seré quien esté a cargo, ni contrataré a los profesores y especialistas, me gustaría que eso lo hiciera usted. Yo me conformo con dar el dinero para mejorar las cosas en nuestro hogar.

» ¿No es eso lo que queremos todos?, ¿una comunidad donde la diversidad sea motivo de orgullo y no de odio? ¿Podría usted, señorita Granger o señor Potter, poner trabas al asunto?

Hermione no creía en su buena fe. Ni ahora ni seis meses después, cuando comenzaron las recaudaciones en la mansión y los discursos de inclusión, ni tampoco un año más tarde, con la apertura de la escuela en Hogsmeade. No podía, porque sabía que Malfoy era un oportunista, alguien que haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de los suyos.

O quizás estaba equivocada, pero eso solo lo diría el tiempo.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **1) ¿Por qué está narrado desde la perspectiva de Hermione? Porque me parecía inapropiado que ella no estuviera presente. Lucius tiene un proyecto que afecta a los nacidos de muggles, ¿y la bruja que siempre está metida en todo y a la que queremos con locura no iba a estar allí? Supongamos que este fic está situado unos cinco o seis años después de la guerra. Hermione es adulta y está involucrada en el Ministerio. ¿Por qué cinco o seis años? Porque dudo que el Ministerio tuviera en cuenta a Lucius meses después de los juicios.**

 **2) El rasgo que he cambiado en Lucius, no queda del todo obvio con Hermione narrando, es la mala fe. Aquí Lucius tiene buenas intenciones, o al menos no tiene malas intenciones. Quiere lo mejor para su hijo y para sus futuros nietos. No digo que sea bueno de repente, pero sí que no espera sacar algo sustancioso con esto. O quizás sí. El tiempo lo dirá (?).**

 **3) No sé si esta historia encaja del todo con las normas del reto, pero por lo menos me lo he pasado bien escribiendo. ¡CASI LO OLVIDO! He borrado casi doscientas palabras. Qué desperdicio, así os lo digo. No sirvo para cosas pequeñas.**

 **¡SERPIENTES, ÁNIMO Y NO VAYÁIS A RENDIROS AHORA!**


	17. harry potter - un (bi)dilema adolescente

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de noviembre de la Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Y obtuvo el segundo puesto con 60 puntos para Slytherin** , por un punto de diferencia con _Juego de buscadores_ de Estrella Blank.

 **Palabras:** 499.

 **Fanart sorteado** : [sin título], participación de **jam-art** (tumblr) para el bisexual harry for #diversifythewizardingworld!

* * *

Un GRACIAS del tamaño de Hogwarts para **Kristy SR** por echarle un vistazo a la historia. :)

* * *

 **un (bi) dilema adolescente**

 **[harry potter]**

Harry había tenido un sueño _muy_ vívido la noche anterior tras el partido contra Slytherin. En un principio le había echado la culpa a Seamus, quien había colado una botella de whisky de fuego en la habitación, aunque enseguida había descartado esa posibilidad. Un vaso no podía hacerle desear un viaje en escoba con Diggory y Cho. Era absurdo, ¿no?

Desde hacía varios meses tenía una especie de enamoramiento con Cho Chang. Por lo menos eso pensaba Ron, quien no dejaba de lanzarle miraditas y darle codazos nada disimulados cada vez que la chica entraba en escena. Había aceptado eso, incluso que la presencia de Diggory sacaba lo peor de él. El Gran Monstruo de los Celos. O eso había pensado hasta ahora. ¿Por qué soñar con los fuertes brazos del hufflepuff rodeando su cintura, con su cálido aliento rozando su cuello y mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo?

No era absurdo. Era surrealista.

¿Acaso podía gustarle Diggory? ¿Dos personas al mismo tiempo? Imaginaba que Hermione tendría una respuesta perfecta, y si no era así, la encontraría rápidamente. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea. Quizás era mejor dejarlo estar, seguir culpando al alcohol, a pesar de que no tenía resaca ni había bebido nada excepto unos sorbos.

—¡Señor Potter! —La profesora McGonagall llamó su atención. Él dio un respingo y su compañero, quien había estado extrañamente en silencio, soltó una risita—. ¿Ha terminado ya de copiar «no volveré a utilizar el campo de Quidditch para perseguir a un compañero»? Le recuerdo que tenía que rellenar tres pergaminos.

 _Ah, sí, eso._

Su noche no había consistido exclusivamente en ganar por los pelos un partido, probar el whisky y tener un sueño bastante peculiar, también había estado una hora, o menos, persiguiendo al imbécil de Malfoy por el aire. El slytherin podría ser un tramposo, que lo era, pero sabía mantenerse en la escoba y volar como nadie. Le había costado alcanzarlo.

—Y esto va también para usted, señor Malfoy, ¿de qué cree que se está riendo?

Malfoy se sobresaltó. Harry se mordió el labio para no burlarse. No necesitaba que el castigo se alargara más de lo necesario. Mañana tenía entrenamiento y ahora, si no andaba mal encaminado, el campo estaba ocupado por los tejones. Tal vez debería hacer un experimento. Uno inofensivo. Observar no hacía daño a nadie.

—¡Pero profesora…! —se quejó Malfoy con ese tonito que ponía de los nervios a Harry, especialmente si lo utilizaba prácticamente en su oído. ¿Cuándo se le había acercado?—. ¡Potter lleva un buen rato dibujando!

—¿Qué? —exclamó molesto.

—Señor Potter… —le advirtió.

Era cierto. Había dibujado inconscientemente un par de monigotes montados en una escoba y rodeados de corazones. Y lo peor era que Malfoy se había dado cuenta. Rojo como un tomate y con una McGonagall muy furiosa, le echó un vistazo al rubio, quien osó guiñarle un ojo.

 _Bien, quizás a quien debería vigilar era al slytherin. Un día lo hechizaría de verdad sobre una escoba._

 **fin.**

* * *

 **1) Y yo que pensaba que este mes no subiría nada a esta recopilación. Pues me equivoqué. Estaba claro que necesitaba la motivación adecuada y el _bidrama_ es mi debilidad. Es canon que Harry estaba coladito por Cho y Cedric, solo hay que ver cómo describe al hufflepuff en los libros. Ay, JK, deja de mentirte de esa manera. No es sano, amiga mía. Harry es bi y punto. **

**2) Sé que no hacía falta utilizar de base el fanart, pero era demasiado jugoso para no hacerlo. Aquí tenéis una historia de quidditch, con una buena dosis de bidrama y con Draco Malfoy en la ecuación, porque no soy persona si no lo meto en la historia. Si Cedric fue el primer _crush_ de Harry, Draco está en un nivel superior. **

**3) ¿En qué época está situado? ¿Es un WI? Pongamos que entre el cuarto y quinto año de Harry, pero un cuarto y un quinto donde no hay Voldemort ni Torneo de los Tres Magos, ni nada así de peligroso. No tendría mucho sentido que hubiera partidos de quidditch en un año donde se cancelaron y tener a un Ron amistoso, ¿verdad?**

 **¡ÁNIMO SERPIENTES, LLEVAMOS MUY BUEN RITMO!**


	18. zach smith - el diluvio universal

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de noviembre de la Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 500.

 **Fanart sorteado** : Hufflepuff Quidditch de **CesareTech** (DeviantArt)

* * *

 **el diluvio universal**

 **[zach smith]**

Estaba diluviando.

Zacharias maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte y la necesidad enfermiza que tenían los profesores de que sus estudiantes murieran de una pulmonía o de hipotermia. Para más inri, Bertrand, quien había demostrado ya no estar muy bien de la cabeza, hizo una pirueta a su alrededor. La chiquilla era pura dicha. ¿Por qué disfrutaba de ese temporal? ¿Tenía ganas de pasar todo el fin de semana en la cama o qué? Ni lo sabía, ni le importaba, pero como no se quedara quieta, él iba a hechizarla con un mocomurciélago cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Diggory pasó volando por su derecha y les hizo un gesto para que se replegaran. Zacharias puso los ojos en blanco y se recordó una vez más que había sido una mala idea salir al campo sin un hechizo impermeable. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Justin por una vez en su vida? Con cuidado, porque el palo de la escoba ya resbalaba, se pasó una mano por los cabellos húmedos y echó un vistazo a los leones. Potter no estaba a la vista, ni tampoco la snitch.

—¡Smith! —gritó Cadwallader desde su izquierda, mientras esquivaba una bludger y se aseguraba de que los golpeadores estuvieran en sus puestos—. ¿Ayudas o qué? ¡No tenemos toda la tarde!

Esperaba que ese infierno terminara antes de la hora de comer. Potter llevaba una buena racha de victorias, pero Diggory era un hueso duro de roer. El mejor buscador que los tejones habían tenido. Independientemente de quien cogiera la maldita pelotita dorada, Zach cruzaba los dedos de que fuera antes de empezar a tiritar y a estornudar como un poseso. Bertrand volvió a pasar por su lado, ahora mucho más tranquila y con la nariz enrojecida.

Al menos los leones no lucían mejor aspecto.

—Hoy acabamos todos en enfermería —masculló mientras tomaba velocidad. Era hora de marcar unos tantos.

La situación empeoró media hora después. Potter había estado a punto de atrapar la snitch pero un comentario desafortunado le había hecho perder el equilibrio. Casi había tenido un accidente. En otras circunstancias, a Zach le habría hecho gracia que un «Diggory, con ese pelazo, persigue el culo del Chico de Oro» pusiera tan nervioso al buscador de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, hoy no era ese día, no cuando ya había estornudado tres veces y no sentía las manos debajo de los guantes.

Era un milagro que aún siguiera sobre la escoba.

El partido acabó dos horas más tarde con Diggory atrapando la snitch y con medio equipo de Gryffindor en la enfermería. Por lo menos no era Zach el único que había salido al campo sin protección.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Justin cuando le vio acurrucándose en el sofá. Ernie le dio un codazo—. ¿Te traemos algo?

—No —gruñó—. Prefiero la cabeza del iluminado que decidió jugar hoy.

Ernie se mordió la lengua para no reír.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, tendrás una excusa para no ir a Historia de la Magia el lunes…

—No compensa.

Y estornudó.

 **fin**

* * *

 **1) Una historia repleta de hufflepuffs (o casi, porque también aparecen los leones, al menos mencionados) que puede considerarse incluso una continuación de la anterior, ya que vemos a Potter perder el culo, es decir, ponerse nervioso por la presencia de Cedric Diggory. Por tanto, estamos ante un WI? No hay Voldemort ni Torneo de los Tres Magos.**

 **2) He tenido que borrar muchas palabras y reestructurar párrafos para que la esencia no se perdiera. Me gusta más la historia anterior, pero hacía tiempo que quería narrar algo desde la perspectiva de Zacharias, un personaje curioso para mí, así que esta ha sido la oportunidad perfecta. ¿Qué pensáis el resto? ¿Os gusta? Y sí, Ernie y Justin (SHIP. HE AQUÍ UN SHIP) son amigos de Zach, por tanto, en mi canon mental, también Hannah sería amiga de Zach. No digo que todo sea pura dicha, habrá problemas como en todos los grupos de amigos.**

 **3) Christine Bertrand es una OC, ya que en la imagen aparece una chica inventada por el artista, he optado por poner un personaje de mi invención. Quizás la utilice otra vez. Como nota curiosa, su nombre se basa en dos personajes de un proyecto original que estoy escribiendo. :)**

 **¡ÁNIMO, SLYTHERIN!** Nos vemos en diciembre.


	19. zach smith & theo nott - son dos idiotas

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **Prompt** : El inicio de una relación romántica entre el inefable Zacharias Smith y el auror Theodore Nott, para **Estrella Blank.**

* * *

 **son dos idiotas**

 **[zach smith & theo nott]**

Theodore Nott era un idiota.

Zach, quien se había pasado las últimas seis horas en la sala de espera de San Mungo, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Nunca se imaginó pensando así de alguien que normalmente ignoraba a todos y solo se preocupaba de sus propios asuntos, pero habían estado trabajando codo con codo en un caso durante meses y su opinión hacia Nott —ese _maldito_ suicida— había cambiado radicalmente.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Draco había intentado averiguar qué ocurría, pues le resultaba impensable que alguien estuviera molesto con su amigo. Zach no había tenido las fuerzas para explicárselo. ¿Cómo le dices a tu compañero que un auror tan ejemplar se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo coqueteando? Por Merlín y toda su estirpe, lo había visto ponerle ojitos incluso a un memorándum. ¿Qué depravado hacía eso?

Bien, quizás exageraba un poco, o mucho, pero estaba en todo su derecho. Zach no podía hacer bien su trabajo con un Theodore Nott —que Helga se apiade de su alma— con las manos muy largas, con esas sonrisitas que quitaban el hipo, con ese pelazo y esos intensos ojos negros. Era imposible. Y si encima abría la boca y soltaba un «no puedo parar de mirarte» o «¿cuándo dices que me permitarás invitarte a una copa?», todo su mundo se desmoronaba.

Lo peor había sucedido hoy, justo antes de que el laboratorio clandestino de pociones explotara. El muy imbécil le había hecho jurar que, si salían ilesos, le daría una oportunidad. Zach no había podido negarse, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando estaban con la soga al cuello? Había aceptado a regañadientes.

O eso se decía.

—¿Familiares del señor Nott?

Zach se sobresaltó y poco le faltó para tragarse al enfermero.

—Soy su compañero.

Theodore no tenía muy buen aspecto cuando entró al cuarto. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero al menos estaba vivo.

—Hemos salido ilesos. —Fue lo primero que le dijo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y Zach quiso maldecirlo—. Me debes…

En un par de zancadas, y con una determinación que no sabía que poseía, atravesó la habitación, agarró la cara de ese idiota y le plantó un beso en la boca.

—Después de esa copa… —murmuró furioso y con unas inmensas ganas de romper a llorar—, te partiré la cara.

Theodore sonrió divertido.

—Podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Esta vez fue él quien le besó. _Y qué beso_.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **1) Nunca había escrito una historia romántica que implicara a Zacharias Smith. Ni siquiera sé con quien realmente me gustaría verlo. Es un dilema. No obstante, me ha ayudado bastante a cumplir con lo pedido, o a acercarme al menos. La petición era bastante simple: el inicio de una relación sentimental entre estos dos desastres. No detallaba más, así que supongo que mi historia es válida. Eso lo decidirá al final Estrella (y las juezas).**

 **2) ¿Qué le ha pasado exactamente a Theodore? Fue golpeado por una maldición y quedó inconsciente hasta que los sanadores han podido deshacer los efectos secundarios y reparar los daños. Nada demasiado grave. No iba yo a matar a Theo aquí, en cuatrocientas palabras, ¿qué diría eso de mí?**

 **3) Una pequeña aclaración. Al igual que Estrella en sus historias, Draco y Zach son inefables y compañeros. Muy buenos amigos. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡La gente madura! Aunque no se diga aquí, por falta de espacio especialmente, Draco y Harry son pareja, están comprometidos, casados... Vamos, que están juntos. No se hable más. xD.**

 **Y ahora, una nota para la Casa Slytherin: seguid así, sois geniales, ¡todavía podemos mantenernos en el podio! O al menos honrar a Salazar con nuestras historias. :)**


	20. ron weasley - cena con los padres

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 497.

 **Prompt** : Ron en su primera cena familiar con los Granger en su casa muggle. Para **Hueto**.

* * *

 **cena con los padres**

 **[ron weasley]**

Los padres de Hermione vivían en una modesta casa en Norwich. Se habían mudado allí en cuanto recibieron el permiso de los sanadores australianos. Todavía no habían recuperado todos sus recuerdos, por lo que tenían revisiones mensuales. Según Hermione, quien se había mudado con ellos de nuevo, todos los días uno de los dos recordaba algo, una anécdota aparentemente insignificante que terminaba en lágrimas de alegría o de tristeza. A veces en una discusión.

Ron no sabía mucho al respecto, porque Hermione era muy reservada con todo lo relacionado con sus padres, pero podía imaginarse que no había sido fácil para ella convencerles de la verdad. Él había querido ir con ella, pero Harry le acabó convenciendo de lo contrario. Hermione se sentía culpable. En su cabeza, era ella quien tenía que solucionarlo.

Hoy, meses después, Ron Weasley iría a conocer a sus futuros suegros. Ni una guerra ni cientos de Señores Oscuros sin nariz le podrían haber hecho temblar de esa forma.

Marissa Granger le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Tú debes ser Ronald.

—¡Sí, señora!

Era un idiota monumental. Tobias Granger, que había aparecido a la izquierda de su esposa, alzó una ceja divertido.

—Adelante, muchacho, no te quedes ahí.

Un apretón de manos más tarde y estaba siendo arrastrado dentro. Hermione, como supo enseguida, había salido a comprar unos ingredientes de última hora. Él quiso morirse. ¡Por una vez que llegaba temprano!

—¿Quieres un refresco? —le preguntó Marissa mientras Tobias colocaba los últimos platos—. ¿O una cerveza?

—Agua está bien. —Y para enfatizar su punto, se bebió el vaso de un trago.

—Como prefieras.

Ron asintió entusiasta. Los nervios no le dejaban comportarse con normalidad. ¡Ni hambre tenía! Y eso que la cena tenía una pinta exquisita. No obstante, con la llegada de Hermione, todo pareció nivelarse por fin.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó en un murmullo mientras tomaba asiento—. Tranquilo. No muerden.

—No sé yo…

—Eres un héroe de guerra —le recordó medio en broma.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Qué graciosa estás esta noche.

—Lo sé, me he puesto mis mejores galas —continúo con la burla. Ron negó con la cabeza. Se alegraba de que Hermione fuera feliz, pero ¿a su costa? Uf, lo que hacía el amor—. ¿Y mis padres?

—Han ido a la cocina.

Hermione asintió no del todo convencida. Aunque le habría gustado saber qué ocurría, no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle, porque enseguida reanudaron la velada. Al final, justo mientras se despedían en la puerta, Ron reconocería para sí mismo que no había sido tan mala experiencia, pero, unos segundos después, cuando Hermione fue a buscar su chaqueta para acompañarle, Tobias Granger le hizo cambiar de opinión radicalmente.

No todo era un cuento de hadas

—Mago o no, te haré picadillo, si le haces daño a mi hija, ¿entendido?

Ron palideció.

—Entendido…

—¡Pasad una buena noche! —exclamó emocionada Marissa, como si su marido no acabara de amenazar al novio de su hija.

Ni Hermione se dio cuenta o, peor, fingió no hacerlo.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **1) La historia sucede unos años después del fin de la guerra. Pongamos dos. Sé que Hermione es más que capaz de encontrar a sus padres y convencerlos de la verdad. Pero dudo que haga milagros. Tuvo que mover hilos y hacer mucho ruido en la comunidad mágica de Australia. Estoy segura. No todo se soluciona con un chasquido de dedos.**

 **2) No me gusta que un padre amenace a la pareja de su hija, pero también sé que los Granger han pasado por mucho y no estuvieron al lado de su hija para mantenerla a salvo. Me parece normal que el padre intente mantener la "normalidad" en algún aspecto de su vida, aunque todos sabemos que, si Ron le hace daño, la misma Hermione le pateara el trasero.**

 **3) Marissa y Tobias no son nombres canon. Mi invención.**


	21. harry potter & theo nott - problemas

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Y obtuvo el primer puesto** con 100 puntos para la Casa de las Serpientes, puesto que comparte con _Lost_ de xxxIloveKISSHUxxx.

 **Palabras:** 400 (+ extra 100 palabras, por tanto, 500 palabras)

 **Prompt** : En el que Harry está en Slytherin y le gusta Theo- WI? Harry Potter/Theodore Nott. Harry es sorteado en Slytherin. Para **Nea Poulain**. Espero que te guste la interpretación que le he dado a tu petición, ¡me lo has puesto demasiado fácil!

* * *

 **problemas del primer amor**

 **[harry potter & theo nott]**

—¡Qué hijo de…!

—Pansy… —le advirtió Draco.

—¡No me mandes a callar o te juro por Morgana que…!

—¿Tu padre sabe que tienes la boca tan sucia? —intervino Blaise en tono de burla.

—Mira, Zabini...

—¡Chicos! —interrumpió Harry harto de esa conversación sin sentido. Era desesperante—. ¿Qué somos?, ¿una panda de leones lloricas?

Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Theo es un traidor… —lloriqueó Pansy de nuevo.

Harry suspiró resignado. Aunque se negaba a reconocerlo, era cierto. Theo había empezado a salir con Greengrass, a pesar de que su interés por las mujeres era prácticamente inexistente. No estaba en negación, pero la presión de su padre era incuestionable. Gerard Nott se aferraba a las tradiciones sangre puras con uñas y dientes, sin importarle la felicidad de su hijo.

A Harry le daría igual, si no fuera porque le gustaba mucho. _Demasiado_. No sabía cuándo había pasado, en qué momento había empezado a mirar a Theo de forma especial y con tanta intensidad que había sido obvio incluso para Vincent, o quizás estaba subestimando al grandullón de su amigo. No obstante, no había intentado nada.

O quizás sí. ¿Era hacer algo pelearse con el caprichoso de Draco? El estúpido de su mejor amigo no se había detenido hasta averiguar por qué no actuaba. Al final habían terminado durmiendo en la enfermería. Draco, el muy cabrón, con una sonrisa radiante, porque se había salido con la suya.

Sí, estaba enamorado de Theodore Nott.

—Podemos jugársela —murmuró Draco, en ese tonito que le ponía de los nervios.

—También es tu amigo —le recordó.

—¿Y? Nos ha traicionado.

No, no lo había hecho.

Unos días después, mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras, tras acabar el castigo con Snape, a Harry le pareció reconocer _su_ voz. Al principio, fue incapaz de reaccionar, incluso se planteó dar media vuelta. Por puro orgullo no lo hizo. Con cuidado, paralizado y con el corazón en un puño, se asomó a uno de los pasillos laterales.

Theo y Daphne tenían las manos entrelazadas. Harry nunca le había visto sonreír así. Ni rastro había de las sombras que siempre parecían acompañar al moreno, que le apartaban del resto. Fue imposible no sentir el monstruo de los celos nublar su mente.

¿Por qué Daphne? ¿Por qué no él? No tenía ningún sentido. Theo le correspondía. Estaba seguro de ello. ¿No era todo un truco para contentar a su padre? _¿No era…?_

O tal vez eso era lo que él había querido creer.

Apretó los puños y, con unas inmensas ganas de acabar con todo lo que rodeaba, se marchó en dirección contraria.

Esa madrugada, los profesores, y medio cuerpo estudiantil, se preguntarían quién había destruído el establo y asustado a los caballos. Al día siguiente, se podría ver a Pansy y a Draco conspirando por las esquinas. Años después, para la desgracia de muchos, si alguien osaba sacar el tema, Harry se reiría de esa época, mientras abrazaba y besaba a la persona adecuada.

 _Líos de adolescentes_ , diría.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **1) Voldemort no ha resucitado, ni va a hacerlo. Esta historia podría estar situada en el sexto año, por ejemplo. ¿Datos de interés? Harry está en Slytherin y sigue siendo un mago con mucho potencial. Theo no es gay ni tampoco hetero, ni da saltos de un campo a otro(?. Oh, entonces, ¿qué es? BISEXUAL. BISEXUAL. BISEXUAL. Por tanto, ¿tuvo algún interés por Harry en algún momento? Podría ser, pero si empezó a salir con Daphne, no fue por la presión de su padre, sino porque quiso. _Narrador no fiable, ejem._**

 **2) ¿Quién es la personita del final? Quien queráis. Para mí, Harry también es bi, así que podría estar saliendo con Ginny, Cho, Cedric..., Draco. O alguien completamente nuevo. Ya sabéis, podría ser cualquier persona. Vosotros elegís. Yo ya lo he hecho *inserte sonrisita boba*.**

 **3? ¿Por qué "líos de adolescentes"? Porque nuestras relaciones pasadas, o no relaciones, no tienen que definir nuestro futuro. Harry no va a sufrir eternamente por Theo. Y Theo puede que ni siquiera esté con Daphne en el futuro. O puede que sí. A saber. Quizás empezó un romance con Blaise, o quizás le dio por el poliamor *se encoge de hombros*.**

 **4) Nea, al decir "A Harry le gusta Theo", me lo pusiste en bandeja. El amor no correspondido existe, sobre todo en la adolescencia. Ay. Un día escribiré algo angustioso con final feliz para estos dos. :)**


	22. draco malfoy - galletas para

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **Variable sorteada** : relación romántica.

* * *

 **¿Galletas para San Valentín?**

 **[draco malfoy]**

Draco intentó morderse el interior de la mejilla, pero no surtió efecto. Ni daño se hizo. Por lo menos Harry no pareció darse cuenta, demasiado concentrado en mirar mal a la bola de pelo que había decidido adoptar, como para percatarse de que su novio se estaba descojonando en el sofá. No era su culpa. A Harry le encantaban los animales, su error había sido creer que era recíproco. Acercarse a un gato con la cola y el pelo erizados era una pésima idea. Muy gryffindor.

Aunque, visto así, tampoco era tan _mal_ novio si se reía en voz alta. Harry le tiró un cojín a la cabeza en respuesta.

—¡Eh! —protestó—. Eres tú quien ha querido abrazar a esa cosa.

—Es para ti.

—Potty, cariño, los animales no se regalan.

—Galletas me odia.

—Yo también, si me llamaras así y me quisieras aplastar.

—¿Y qué hacemos con él? —se irritó. Draco observó al gato, se había adueñado de un cojín y se acicalaba como si fuera el rey de la casa—. Está planeando mi muerte.

—Somos almas gemelas entonces —se burló otra vez. Harry mosqueado era adorable, pero no sería él quien tentara a la suerte—. ¿Ganarnos su confianza? ¿Qué comen los gatos?

Esa noche, mientras Draco se aplicaba la poción cicatrizante —Galletas tenía muy mal genio—, Harry aprovechó para adecentar el cuarto. No era muy fan de los pétalos y las velas, pero era el primer San Valentín viviendo juntos.

—Potter, ¿qué haces?

Estaba claro que hoy no era su día. Galletas dormitaba en medio de la cama y Harry quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

—Me odia.

—El gato no sé, pero como no recojas este desastre… Quiero dormir. Mañana me invitas a desayunar o me llevas a un sitio bonito.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —le cortó con un beso—. Te quiero, pero no juegues con mis horas de sueño.

—Mañana se lo llevo a Ginny y a Luna —concluyó.

—Ni se te ocurra… Le he tomado cariño. —El gato ronroneó cuando Draco le acarició—. ¿Ves? No es malo…

—Es como tú —murmuró molesto.

—Anda, gruñón, ven a la cama.

Harry tardó medio minuto en decidirse. Él sabía, mientras se metía bajo las mantas y se dejaba abrazar por Draco, que esa noche dormiría poco, sobre todo con ese gato malvado ahí.

—El año que viene te regalo un viaje.

—Mm. Lo que sea. Duérmete.

—Está decidido.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Hace media vida que no me paso por estos lares, me siento culpable, pero la vida muggle me tenía absorbida. Ni después de exámenes fui libre. Culpad a los cumpleaños y al tfg. Con respecto a esta historia que acabáis de leer... A ver, me tocaba reflejar una relación romántica, pero me apetecía de poco a nada escribir algo ñoño y cursi, aunque podría haberlo hecho, solo espero que sirva. No todas las relaciones son pétalos de rosa y sexo vainilla en San Valentín (?).**

 **Sobre los gatos (o las mascotas en general): no son regalos ni deben comprarse. Son una responsabilidad. ¡SON SERES VIVOS! No podemos ir dándolos así como así. Requieren amor y cuidados. Se que Draco y Harry lo harán bien, pero aun así... Nunca regaléis un animal. NUNCA. Aunque creáis que la persona en cuestión lo va a cuidar muy bien. Mejor acompañarlos a adoptar.**

 **Se me va la pinza ya hoy... Espero que la historia os haya gusto, encaje con lo pedido en el reto, y que pueda aparecer con una segunda participación pronto. ¡Se os quiere! ¡VAMOS SLYTHERIN!**


	23. vincent crabbe - de alucinógenos va

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía. ¡Ah, casi se me pasa! Los personajes están "basados" en los de _Mortífago_ de Metanfetamina. Llevo 38 capítulos. No spoilers, please.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Y obtuvo el tercer puesto** con 50 puntos para la Casa de las Serpientes.

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **Variable sorteada** : amistad.

* * *

 **De alucinógenos va la escena**

 **[vincent crabbe]**

Vincent parpadeó horrorizado al toparse con Daphne en su cama. Era surrealista. ¿Qué tenía la cerveza? ¿Alucinógenos? Daphne alzó una ceja en su dirección. Ese gesto normalmente le pondría los pelos de punta, pero resultaba absurdo que su amiga intentara imponer con un pijama _así_ de infantil y con esos pelos de loca recogidos como si fuera su abuela, por el amor de Salazar, ¿de dónde se había escapado?

Ah, sí, era una alucinación.

—¿Por qué contigo? —preguntó bajito para no despertar a Theo y a Draco, qué dormían uno encima del otro, o a Blaise…. Al menos antes lo había visto abrazado al váter con la baba colgando. ¡A saber!

Estaban locos. Todos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mi cerebro es tonto hasta drogado.

—Vin, querido, tú no eres tonto.

—¡Que no me llames «querido»! Y no grites.

Daphne suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Venía a hablar contigo.

—¿A las tres de la madrugada?

—Sí. ¿Qué estabas haciendo abajo?

Vin arrugó la nariz.

—¿En la fiesta? ¿Beber?

Daphne tardó medio segundo en responder.

—Con Greg.

—No estaba con él —contestó de malos modos y quizás más alto de lo previsto, porque los dos escucharon un gruñido del otro lado.

—Pues por eso, querido.

Vin abrió la boca para replicar.

—Déjame hablar. ¿No se supone que ya estabais juntos? Pero de verdad. Como una pareja.

—¿Y? —se mosqueó.

—¡¿Por qué le ignoras entonces!?

—¡¿Os queréis callar de una puta vez?!

Los dos hicieron oídos sordos al desquiciado de Draco.

—Si no me lo dices, no podré ayudarte.

—Tal vez no quiero tu ayuda —farfulló.

—Oh, por Merlín, me necesitas.

—¿Y qué vas a saber tú de…?

—¿De qué? ¿De tíos? —se burló—. No puedes mantener una relación ignorando a tu pareja.

Vincent ya no pudo más.

—¡Es que no se que hacer! No quiero cagarla como cuando no me sale bien una poción…

—Vin, las relaciones no son como las clases.

—Pues se parecen un montón.

Daphne negó con la cabeza.

—Vale. Es como una clase. ¿Y qué haces? ¿Te quedas de brazos cruzados? Perderás puntos.

—¿Por qué me jodes?

—Porque soy tu amiga.

Daphne había decidido convertirse en su mejor amiga y no se había detenido hasta conseguirlo. Aunque la mayor parte de las veces fuera un grano en su trasero, la chica lo hacía sin maldad. Realmente estaba preocupada por él.

—Lo solucionaremos juntos —le prometió.

Estuvieron toda la noche hablando.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **Quizás soy yo, pero no me termina de convencer esta viñeta ni la anterior. Culpad al límite de palabras o a mi inspiración, que está atontada. No sé qué decir, solo que para ser la primera vez que escribo sobre Vin no me ha ido tan mal la cosa. Al menos en mi cabeza. Ya me diréis vosotros lo que pensáis al respecto.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir, aparte de "¡VAMOS SLYTHERIN!" y "¡MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS!". Lo típico. ¡Hasta el mes que viene!**


	24. pansy parkinson - nuevas heridas

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Esta historia participa en el minireto de marzo de la Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **Y obtuvo el primer puesto** con 100 puntos para la Casa de las Serpientes.

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **Título y generación** : Nuevas heridas y segunda generación.

 **Beta:** _Miss Lefroy Fraser_ (¡muchísimas gracias!)

* * *

 **nuevas heridas**

 **[pansy parkinson]**

«Aprende a quererte».

¿Qué significa? Claro que me quiero. Solo que me cuesta recordarlo cuando me levanto por la mañana y busco de reojo mi reflejo. O cuando estoy en una tienda, veo ropa preciosa y comprendo que a mí nada me quedará bien. Que hay pantalones que acentúan mis muslos, faldas que no me pegan, porque soy demasiado bajita o porque se me notan un montón las estrías, o camisetas que exponen una barriga de la que no me siento orgullosa o muestran mi pecho inexistente.

Quizás tenga razón. No me quiero lo suficiente. ¿Me conformo con sujetadores de relleno, pantalones largos y tacones que van a romperme los pies? ¿Me desnudo ante alguien y repito hasta quedarme sin voz que me quiero aunque una parte de mí se muera de vergüenza?

No sé cómo quererme todos los días.

Ahora me encuentro ante el espejo que me acompañó durante mi adolescencia y pienso que ya no soy la misma. «Eres una reina», me repetía entre lágrimas, mientras intentaba no saltarme un ojo con el lápiz o no sentirme fuera de lugar con ese pintalabios rojo pasión que le había robado a mi madre. «Todos te adoran». Eran mentiras. Aún lo son.

Eso es lo que en realidad me mosquea. Creí ciegamente que ya había superado toda esa mierda, que era dueña de mis emociones, que tenía el control.

Furiosa, me restriego el maquillaje para quitármelo. Lloro, porque nadie puede juzgarme o mirarme con pena aquí. Las heridas que una vez creí cicatrizadas me desgarran por dentro; se ocultan por debajo de la piel, anidan en mi corazón y me saludan a través de mis ojos, cuando me veo en la sonrisa de alguien, en un vestido que nunca luciré o en mis pies reventados por unos zapatos que me hacen más mal que bien, pero me ayudan a hacer las paces con mis complejos, aunque sea temporalmente.

«Aprende a quererte».

Sus palabras son letales. Una herida nueva o una que pretende serlo, pero tiene tantos años como yo. Soy consciente de sus buenas intenciones, de que quiere ayudar. Pero no es tan fácil. No soy capaz de abrirme en canal y no sangrar. De fingir. «Que te den», le escupí manteniendo la compostura cuando lo que quería era desaparecer.

Esta herida no acabará conmigo. Seguiré luchando, aunque piense que es inútil, porque quererse no es sencillo. Nada lo es.

 **fin**

* * *

 **¡Hola, marzo! ¿Qué tal estás? Yo regular.**

 **Esta historia tiene un pedazo de mí, de mi hermana, de todas aquellas personas que seguimos luchando día a día para querernos un poquito más. Nosotras podamos. Todos podemos. Al principio no estaba segura de que esta idea encajara con el título, pero creo que Pansy puede ser el personaje idóneo. O quizás Daphne. O quizás todas en algún momento de nuestras vidas.**

 **No voy a enrollarme mucho más, porque no me quiero poner sentimental, so... solo diré que espero que os guste y que estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones. ¡Vamos, Slytherin!**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	25. daphne greengrass - futuro imperfecto

**FIN DE LA SEXTA EDICIÓN DE "LA COPA DE LAS CASAS 2018 - 2019"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Esta historia participa en el minireto de junio de la Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Y obtuvo el segundo lugar, con setenta y cinco puntos para Slytherin.

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **N/A:** El reto consistía en escribir sobre un personaje sorteado en su día de prácticas o estudiando para ejercer una profesión. En mi caso, tenemos a Daphne Greengrass ejerciendo de sanadora en prácticas. Aunque tengo la sensación de que la historia da para más, la extensión es la que es.

* * *

 **futuro (im)perfecto**

 **[daphne greengrass]**

Daphne se mordisqueó el labio y, con cuidado, rellenó el vial. Suspiró aliviada al ver la sonrisa de aprobación de su profesora. Aunque le habría gustado relajarse por fin, no se atrevió. Temía que cualquier movimiento pudiera ser fatal. Le era imposible trabajar con sangre sin sentir que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, que su mandíbula rabiaba, como si de una bestia hambrienta se tratara, y peor se ponía cuando su mente le recordaba quien era el culpable.

Furiosa consigo misma, puso el vial junto al resto y dio un paso atrás, para colocarse a la misma altura que sus compañeros. Fue Roxanne quien le recordó que no había completado la tarea. Por suerte, su profesora pareció no darse cuenta, porque despidió al voluntario con una tableta de chocolate de las caras.

—¡Excelente trabajo! Podéis retiraros. En una hora tendréis las notas. Nos vemos a la tarde en urgencias.

Eso sí que iba a ser mortal.

—Greengrass, espere un momento.

A pesar de que la sanadora Espósito era la mejor en su campo y una mujer con una paciencia infinita, Daphne todavía no había averiguado qué pensaba de su presencia en el programa. Era cierto que la había defendido delante de los que habían osado poner en duda sus habilidades, pero también que todos los profesores eran protectores con sus equipos, independientemente de lo que pensaran de ellos. Hoy era la primera vez que le pedía que se quedara a solas y no iba a negar que estaba un pelín aterrorizada.

Pero su orgullo ante todo. Era una superviviente.

—Eres la mejor de la promoción.

—¿Disculpe?

La sanadora le sonrió divertida.

—Oh, niña, ¿qué creías? No voy a mentirte, de todas las criaturas, los vampiros sois los que más mala espina me dais, pero… Has demostrado que eres buena.

Daphne no sabía cómo sentirse.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, queda mucho camino. Un solo error y…

—A la calle, lo sé. Gracias.

—No me las des. Estás aquí por ti misma.

Esa madrugada, tras su dosis de poción para sobrevivir a la luz del sol, se armó de paciencia y realizó el hechizo después de un mes. Necesitaba ver su cara y recordarse a sí misma que lo había conseguido.

¿Y a quién pretendía engañar? Quería verlo sufrir.

Esa madrugada bebió los gritos de Theodore y después se fue a desayunar con su equipo. Como si nada.

 **fin**

* * *

 **(1) Historia basada en _Mortífago_ de Metanfetamina. Me niego a que el final de Daphne sea tan trágico (es una reina y se merece ser feliz) y que Theodore se muera sin sufrir (ni de broma). Merece sufrir cada minuto de su vida. Es obvio que Daphne es la indicada para hacérselo pagar, sobre todo si se entera de lo que ese malnacido le ha hecho a su mejor amiga y a su hermana (la torturó una vez al menos). ¿Qué hacéis que no leéis _Mortífago_? Id ahora mismo, jolines. **

**(2) De todos modos, la historia no me termina de convencer y se debe a la extensión. Tengo la sensación de que da para algo más extenso, repleto de recuerdos y drama por todos lados. Pero se va a quedar así y cruzaré los dedos para que encaje con lo pedido en el reto o me dará algo.**

 **(3) El título es un guiño a _Futuro perfecto_ de Metanfetamina.**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por vuestra paciencia y por vuestras opiniones. Ha sido un placer estar un año más en La Copa. Aunque he participado menos de lo que me habría gustado, me alegra haber ayudado a mi Casa a sumar puntos y haber leído esas historias tan maravillosas que habéis escrito, ¡hasta el próximo curso!**

 **Un saludo.**


	26. remus lupin - tres no son multitud

**COMIENZO DE LA SÉPTIMA EDICIÓN DE "LA COPA DE LAS CASAS 2019 -2020"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **Variables sorteadas** : rata.

* * *

 **tres (no) son multitud**

 **[remus lupin]**

Es una rata.

Remus no da crédito. Mira a James, en busca de respuestas, pero este solo se encoge de hombros como diciendo «a saber, tío, no sé qué mosca le ha picado». Sirius le ha regalado una rata y, por el brillo perruno de sus ojos, es un truco, así que hace lo que mejor se le da.

Jugársela. O devolvérsela.

—¿Es para mí? —pregunta con una falsa inocencia que roza lo absurdo. La sonrisa de Sirius se vuelve más feroz cuando le entrega la rata—. ¿Tiene nombre?

Sirius se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza. El cabrón no hace nada para ocultar sus intenciones, sean cuales sean.

Sabe cómo contraatacar. Sin mirar a James ni a Peter, sujeta bien a su nuevo amiguito, que no deja de revolverse en sus manos, y le quita la sonrisa a Sirius de una tocada.

—Eres un encanto.

A diferencia de Sirius, Remus tiene una paciencia y una maldad infinitas. En cuestión de días, Canuto está lloriqueando por atención. Remus aguanta en silencio, mientras se entretiene con su nuevo amiguito, a quien ha llamado _Pulgoso_ ; le ha comprado juguetes, comida y alguna que otra chuchería para roedores. ¡Incluso una casita!

Pero lo mejor sucede una tarde, en la que Sirius está despatarrado en su cama. Remus intenta mantener la compostura, pero al verle haciendo pucheritos, con el pelo revuelto y jugueteando con el elástico del pantalón, se rinde.

—¿Vienes a comerme la boca?

A horcajadas sobre él, Remus le besa con toda la furia que lleva dentro para después acercarse a su oído.

—Tengo que cuidar a _Pulgoso_.

Silencio. La rata se hace notar con un ruidito.

—¡Me cago…!

—Ah, tu culpa.

¿Por qué una rata? Nadie lo sabe. A Remus le da igual, porque al final se ha encariñado de ella, le ha enseñado muchos trucos y es su compinche cuando quiere fastidiar a Sirius. A _Pulgoso_ le encanta jugar en el cajón de los calcetines o dormitar sobre su chaqueta de cuero. Como nunca ha tenido una mascota, le da las gracias a Sirius, quien piensa, para no variar, que se está vengando.

—Eres un crío.

Sirius le saca la lengua.

 _Pulgoso_ se remueve divertido sobre el estómago de Remus. Sirius grita un segundo después.

—¡Hay agujeros en mi camiseta!

Remus oculta una sonrisa tras el libro y acaricia con la mano libre la cabecita de su amiguito.

 **fin**

* * *

¡Comienza un nuevo curso en La Copa de las Casas y me estreno con Remus Lupin (¡WOLFSTAR!)!

Aunque parezca mentira, no me termina de convencer la participación y eso que la idea del reto se nos ocurrió a xxxIloveKISSHUxxx y a mí (¡soy Premio Anual otra vez!). El reto consistía en escribir sobre una criatura mágica/mascota y el personaje que quisiéramos, independientemente de nuestra Casa. Como en la anterior Copa me quedé con ganas de usar a Remus, aquí tenéis el resultado final. Remus, Sirius y Pulgoso. Tres son multitud. ¿Por qué Sirius le ha regalado una rata? Ni idea. Preguntadle a él *se encoge de hombros*.

Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis, toda opinión es bienvenida y si veis alguna falta, del tipo que sea, ¡hablad sin miedo!

¡Ánimo al resto de participantes!


	27. narcissa black - la lechuza presumida

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

 **Palabras:** 400.

 **Variables sorteadas** : lechuza.

 **N/A:** Por si acaso, "chuche" significa "golosina", "gominola". Aquí se interpretaría como "capricho para lechuzas". Obviamente Narcissa no le va a dar chuches muggles o mágicas a un animal.

* * *

 **la lechuza presumida**

 **[narcissa black]**

 _Plumón_ llega puntual con una nueva carta.

Aunque Narcissa intenta parecer indiferente, mientras suelta el libro que estaba leyendo y se acerca para coger su carta, no lo consigue. El corazón se le va a salir del pecho y las manos le tiemblan de la emoción. No atina a darle una chuche a su pobre lechuza, que lleva todo el fin de semana viajando casi sin parar, pero _Plumón_ se lo perdona y le da un picotazo cariñoso.

Andrómeda, sentada en su cama, le sonríe socarrona. Narcissa procura ignorarla y agradece que Bella no esté allí molestando. Ya le cuesta no estrangular a una hermana, como para lidiar con dos. ¿Es que Andy no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

 _Plumón_ se queda en el alféizar de la ventana, acicalándose las plumas de un ligero tono dorado. Es un presumido. Fue un regalo de padre, para su décimo cumpleaños. Al principio, _Plumón_ era una lechuza muy pequeña con demasiadas plumas alborotadas de tonos marrones. Bella se burló sin piedad. Ella se quedó prendada desde el primer segundo.

—¿Es Malfoy? —pregunta Andrómeda, sin andarse con rodeos—. Es insistente, puedo concederle eso.

Narcissa no quiere leer la carta delante de su hermana. No quiere sonrojarse ni sonreír como una boba. _Plumón_ , consciente de su incomodidad, gorgotea furioso y se acerca hasta Andy. Narcissa sabe lo que va a pasar antes de que suceda. Se muerde el labio divertida. Su hermana grita como una posesa cuando _Plumón_ le da un picotazo.

Hay sangre. _Plumón_ es un genio.

—Buen chico.

Narcissa le acaricia la cabecita cuando Andrómeda se marcha. _Plumón_ hincha el pecho orgulloso y acepta feliz la segunda chuche de la tarde, se lo demuestra con un ruidito, que bien podría ser un ronroneo, si las lechuzas pudieran hacer esa clase de sonidos, claro. Esa noche, después de la cena, en la que Andrómeda fulmina con la mirada a Narcissa y Bella, ajena a todo, habla con sus padres, Narcissa le dará otra chuche y le pedirá a _Plumón_ , prácticamente en un susurro, que le lleve una carta a Lucius Malfoy.

Al contrario de lo que piensa Andrómeda, Narcissa Black no está coladita por Malfoy, solo le sigue el juego. Ser adulada por el chico más guapo de Hogwarts, según sus criterios, no es una chuche a la que pueda negarse. Ella puede ser tan presumida como su leal lechuza, si se lo propone.

 **fin**

* * *

 _¡Hola, de nuevo!_

 _Esta segunda participación no me gusta nada, pero quería entregar una historia sí o sí, así que este es el resultado. No se parece en nada al batiburrillo de ideas que tenía en la cabeza. No me voy a quejar, eh, por lo menos ha salido algo medio decente, ¡ya me diréis vosotros! Por supuesto, aquí Narcissa, Andrómeda y Bella van todavía a Hogwarts y por ahora, por el bien de la extensión, fingiremos que no hay una guerra ni un Señor Oscuro molestando por ahí. No he hecho referencia a la edad de las chicas, os lo dejo a vuestra elección._

 _¡Hasta octubre! Prometo que lo haré mejor la próxima vez :)_


End file.
